Whether working in the field or in a shop, craftsmen, tradesmen, woodworkers, mechanics, residential handymen, and the like are generally interested in minimizing the inconvenience and time involved in taking tools from storage containers, transporting the tools, setting them up at the work site, finding and connecting to electrical power, setting up a suitable work surface for holding and supporting workpieces, and then taking down the work site and returning the tools to storage when finished. Unfortunately, carrying larger tools, work materials, and multiple small power and hand tools to remote work sites can be an ungainly exercise requiring numerous small trips to and from vehicles and shops. Further, it can take considerable effort to organize and contain material and tools for transport to protect them from damage and to provide for easy access once in the field. Once in the field and at the site, deploying and using connections to power can be a frustrating adventure of untangling cords and hunting for elusive receptacles or extension cord ends. Further, but without nearly exhausting the annoyances of interest, it is a challenge to get adequate light onto a remote work site.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a system for conveniently storing and transporting tools and work materials and for providing electrical power in the field. To that end, several solutions have been proposed, including that described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,345,829 B1, to Mueller. This patent discloses a hand-truck-type convertible apparatus for transporting and supporting a work tool at a work site. The apparatus has an extended and a collapsed position, and a vertical work configuration and a horizontal transport configuration. It includes a support frame extending along a longitudinal axis between a first end and a second end. A base member extends from the support frame in a direction perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the support frame and stabilizes the support frame in its vertical, working position. A primary wheel assembly is mounted to the support frame opposite the base member such that the primary wheel assembly and the base member stabilize the support frame in its vertical, working position. A work platform is mounted to the second end of the support frame and is movable between an extended position and a collapsed position. The work platform is supported in its extended position by a pair of brace members that extend from opposite sides of the work platform. The brace members are each received within a locking device to secure the work platform in an extended position. The locking devices can be released to allow the work platform to move from the extended position to the collapsed position. The apparatus further includes an electrical outlet box mounted on its rear surface, offering the user multiple individual outlets; it is connected to a power source through a cord.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,472 to Borganti, teaches a combined hand truck and machine stand, wherein one configuration can readily be converted into the other. The device includes a first frame support pivotally coupled to a second frame support for movement between a first position forming a hand truck and a second position forming a machine stand. A machine support is pivotally coupled to the first frame support and is movable between a first position forming the hand truck and a second position forming the machine stand. A base plate is pivotally coupled to a lower portion of the first frame support, and is movable between a first position pivoted outwardly relative to the first frame support and locked in place to prevent the apparatus from toppling when in the form of a hand truck, and a second position pivoted inwardly relative to the first frame support when the apparatus is in the form of a machine stand. The second frame support includes a pair of legs and a cross-piece support extending between and coupled for rotation to each leg. A plate defining a flat surface for engaging the machine support is fixed to the cross-piece support, and a handle is coupled to, and extends outwardly from the plate. When the apparatus is in the form of a hand truck, the plate engages the machine support to thereby prevent rotation of the cross-piece support and allow the handle to be used to move the hand truck. When the apparatus is configured as a machine stand, the cross-piece support forms a buttress for contacting and supporting the machine support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,322 to Barton, shows a combination transport device and work surface has a collapsible support member and base member. In the collapsed position, the support member and base member are close to a stem of the device to define a transport surface. The transport surface can be easily moved via a handle and wheels. In the extended position, the support member and the base member extend transversely from the stem to define a work surface and a support base respectively.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,224,531 to Blohm, discloses a portable apparatus for storing tools in an organized fashion and which also converts to a combination saw table, router table and workbench. The apparatus can be readily maneuvered, loaded into a truck bed and stored when folded. It also provides a rigid work surface with easy tool access when in the set-up position.
At present in the market place, Ryobi Technologies, Inc., offers a portable toolbox on wheels having sliding drawers for holding it's 18.0V Six Pack, which includes a drill/driver, compound miter saw, circular saw, reciprocating saw, Speed Saw™, and flashlight, along with three rechargeable battery packs and a one-hour diagnostic charger. The tool box on wheels doubles as a miter saw work stand.
The foregoing patents reflect the current state of the art of which the present inventor is aware. Reference to, and discussion of, these patents is intended to aid in discharging Applicant's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be relevant to the examination of claims to the present invention. However, it is respectfully submitted that none of the above-indicated patents disclose, teach, suggest, show, or otherwise render obvious, either singly or when considered in combination, the invention described and claimed herein.